Detective and Murderer
by Lavuorenji
Summary: Jongin seorang pembunuh. Dan Kyungsoo seorang detektif. Jongin telah membunuh Kyungsoo dengan cintanya. Dan Kyungsoo telah memecahkan teka-teki rumit hati beku milik Jongin. Kasus sempurna terungkap oleh Kyungsoo. Jongin tahu itu. Akankah Kyungsoo tega menjebloskan Jongin dalam tahanan? Atau membiarkannya pergi? Dan akankah Jongin tega membunuh Kyungsoo? atau menyerah? [M for safe]
1. Chapter 1

Mungkin tidak jika gadis berperawakan mungil dengan wajah manis nan imut yang terlihat polos ini adalah seorang detektif swasta? Apa katamu? Tidak mungkin? Hum –itu mungkin saja, karena gadis yang baru berusia 21 tahun ini adalah seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Hari ini ia berkunjung ke kantor polis pusat –entah sudah berapa kali ia kesana. Mantel warna coklat pucatnya benar-benar menenggelamkan tubuhnya yang mungil. Namun tidak dengan matanya, mata bulat itu selalu terlihat sekalipun ia memakai topi yang dikebawahkan.

"Pagi Nona Do" beberapa personil polisi menyapa ramah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut menanggapi polisi-polisi itu.

"Pagi juga"

Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan menuju ruang dimana inspektur berada. Dan disinilah dia, didepan pintu kayu berwarna coklat. _Cklek_! Kyungsoo langsung saja membuka pintu itu. "Ini aku, Do Kyungsoo" dengan pelahan ia menghampiri sang inspektur yang duduk membelakanginya. Sekarang jaraknya hanya sebuah meja kayu yang banyak berisi berkas kejahatan.

"Nona Do" inspektur itu membalik posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap kearah Kyungsoo. "Saya mohon kerjasama Anda untuk mengupas kasus pembunuh berskala international ini" ujar sang inspektur.

"Hum, menurut yang saya dengar dan baca –pembunuh ini bersembunyi dengan menyembunyikan identitas mereka. Sementara ini, mereka menyamar menjadi mahasiswa disebuah universitas di Seoul ini" Kyungsoo menarik nafas sejenak. "Saya akan mencoba bekerjasama dengan Anda" ujarnya kemudian.

"Saya sudah menemukan di universitas mana mereka berada. Hanya belum tahu mejadi siapa mereka itu. Jadi, saya memikirkan untuk mendaftarkan Anda di universitas tersebut. Dengan begitu Anda akan merasa mudah untuk menyelidiki sindikat itu" tutur sang inspektur.

"Aku mengerti dan aku setuju" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Namun, apa identitas saya sebagai detektif tidak akan terungkap?" tanyanya.

"Tidak akan. Karena Anda bekerja sama dengan kepolisia Negara, maka –indentitas Anda rahasia Negara" tutur sang inspektur. Kyungsoo mengerti.

"Baiklah"

* * *

**Detective and Murderer**

**Originally made by Namikaze Han**

**Rated M**

**With genres; Crime and Romance**

**Main cast; Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo**

**And others cast**

* * *

Percayakah kalian bahwa pemuda berusia 20 tahun ini seorang pembunuh? Ya, pembunuh yang selalu bermain dengan pistol atau benda tajam macam _katana_, _samurai_, _pedang_, _pisau_, dan lain-lain. Tapi memang begitulah seorang Kim Jongin.

Susah juga baginya untuk menjadi mafia, yang benar saja –umurnya baru 20! Harusnya ia menjadi mahasiswa biasa. Namun pada kenyataannya, ia seorang pembunuh bayaran berskala internasional.

"Jong" seseorang dengan suara_ baritone_ memanggil Jongin.

"Hn?" Jongin hanya menanggapi denan gumaman pelan.

"Akan ada yang mengawasi kita" ujar orang tadi dengan tenangnya. Ah tidak, ia gelisah sebenarnya.

"Tenang Hun, dengan cepat kita akan membunuhnya" Jongin menyeringai dibalik kursinya yang membelakangi orang tadi –Sehun- yang juga kawan seperjuangannya.

"Aku hanya terlalu gelisah" sahut Sehun. Dirinya memang bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa, aku yang akan membunuh _orang itu_ –bagaimana pun caranya" Jongin memutar-mutar pistol jenis _Glock_-_17_ kesayangannya yang diterima saat umurnya 12 tahun. "Akan aku pastikan ia mati"

* * *

**Summary:**

_Jongin seorang pembunuh. Dan Kyungsoo seorang detektif._

_Jongin telah membunuh Kyungsoo dengan cintanya. Dan Kyungsoo telah memecahkan teka-teki rumit hati beku milik Jongin._

_Kasus sempurna terungkap oleh Kyungsoo. Jongin tahu itu._

_Akankah Kyungsoo tega menjebloskan Jongin dalam tahanan? Atau membiarkannya pergi?_

_Dan akankah Jongin tega membunuh Kyungsoo? atau menyerah?_

~Just a KaiSoo fanfiction~

* * *

Ini hari pertama gadis bermata bulat itu kembalike universitas. Ya, kembali –karena dirinya telah menyelesaikan S1. Selama masa sekolah –ia banyak mendapat lompat kelas. Karena terlalu pintar.

Saat menyusuri lorong-lorong universitas, gadis itu terus saja ditatap beribu pasang mata dari atas sampai bawah. Mungkin karena penampilannya –atau karena tubuhnya atau wjahnya? Entahlah, karena gadis itu merasa dirinya sudah berdandan layaknya mahasiswi –bukan detektif.

Kyungsoo –gadis itu- mendudukkan diri ditempat yag disediakan. Ia mengecek ponselnya, tertera sebuah pesan singkat dari inspektur disana.

**From: Inspektur WuFan**

_**Nona Do, saya akan mengirim Kim Joonmyeon untuk mengantar-jemput Anda. Supaya Anda terlihat mempunyai kekasih dan menghidari ada yang mendekati Anda. Dan ini juga termasuk dalam perlindungan identitas Anda.**_

_**Wu Yifan**_

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk sendiri. Jadi, nanti ia akan dijemput polisi bertubuh pendek itu? Ya, menurutnya inspektur WuFan sangat pintar memilih orang untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya.

**To: Inspektur WuFan**

_**Jeongmal kamsahamnida Inspektur. Saya sangat mengerti akan hal ini. Dan Anda benar-benar memilih orang yang terlihat muda.**_

_**Do Kyungsoo**_

"Hwaiting Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo baru sajamenyemangati dirinya sendiri, dan seorang gadis menepuk bahunya.

"Hey kau! Murid baru ya?" sapanya dengan ramah. Kyungsoo pikir, gadis dihadapannya tipikal ramah dan mudah bergaul, dan sedikit cerewet.

"Ne" Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. "Baru hari ini aku masuk" sambung Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mengangguk-angguk lucu.

"Ah! Perkenalkan, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Jangan panggil aku _bacon_ ne! Salam kenal –ah siapa namamu?" gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Ya, namanya Baekhyun.

"Do Kyungsoo" jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya. "Salam kenal, Baekhyun-ssi" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Ah! Kyungsoo-ssi, wajahmu mirip seseorang" _jangan bilang kau mengenali wajahku_. "Mirip detektif yang sering muncul di tv" _habislah aku_. "Ya! Kau mirip –hum siapa namanya? Ah! D.O!" _tuh kan, semoga aku masih dapat berbohong_.

"Mungkin memang mirip. Banyak orang yang mengatakan itu, dan padakenyataannya –tiap manusia memang memiliki kembaran secara tidak langsung" tutur Kyungsoo. baekhyun mengangguk kecil kemudian mengambil tempat disebelah kiri Kyungsoo.

Benar –Joonmyeon menjemputnya. "Kyungie!" Kyungsoo menyerngit mendengar panggilan dari Joonmyeon. Biasanya, orang itu hanya memanggilnya _Nona Do_ atau _Kyungsoo-ssi_.

Oh –Kyungsoo lupa perihal _kekasih palsu_. "Oppa~ sudah lama menunggu?" Kyungsoo berbicara dengan nada manja dan bergelayut pada lengan Joonmyeon. _Ini menggelikan_.

"Ani, ayo masuk Chagiya" Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon pun masuk kedalam mobil.

"Menggelikan" gumam Kyungsoo didalam mobil. "Ingatkan saya bahwa hal tadi hanya acting" ujarnya.

"Sejujurnya, jika bukan karena kerjasama –mungkin saya tidak akan melakukannya" balas Joonmyeon lalu melajukan mobil perlahan.

…

"D.O" pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu menggumam di mejanya. Harusnya iaberad di universitas, tapi ia membolos.

"Mwo? Ada apa dengan gadis detektif itu?" tanya kawannya yang berkulit pucat.

"Dia yang menjadi ancaman kita" balas Jongin dengan suara rendah. "Dan dia baru pulang dari universitas –"

"Universitas yang sama dengan kita" sambung kawannya itu. "Jongin, kita dalam bahaya" tambahnya.

"Kita bisa membunuh dia Hun, sekarang" ujar pemuda itu –Jongin-. Sebuah senyuman –atau tepatnya seringaian muncul di wajahnya.

Dengan sigap, Jongin dan kawannya yang bernama Sehun itu memakai rompi anti peluru. Lalu membalut tubuh mereka dengan mantel hitam, yang didalamnya terdapat berbagai jenis pistol dan granat.

Mereka memakai topi untuk menutupi wajah –tak luput kacamata hitam. "_Ready_, Sehun?" tanya Jongin dengan suara rendah.

"_As always_" jawab Sehun dengan suara tak kalah rendah.

Dengan begitu mereka keluar dari _sarang _mereka. Berjalan berdua menyusuri jalanan Seoul –mereka sudah tahu mobil yang dinaiki _D.O_ berjalan kearah mana.

Tepat sekali, mobil _porche _hitam melintas. Ya, mobil yang akan mereka cegat. Jalanan itu sepi –hari menjelang malam. Dengan tanpa takut, Sehun berdiri ditengah jalan –berniat mencegat mobil.

Mau tak mau mobil terpaksa menghindar, dan menabrak pembatas jalan. "Kalian" pemilik dari mobil itu menggeram. Dia adalah –Joonmyeon.

Kyungsoo –atau yang dikenal Jongin dan Sehun dengan D.O- keluar dsr mobil. Iakeluar lengkap dengan mantel coklat pucatnya dan topi untuk menutupi kepalanya.

"D.O" Jongin menyeringai puas melihat mangsa yang sudah didepannya. Ia berjalan mendekat. Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar –takut- ia tidak bisa berkelahi.

"Kau –Kai" ya, Jongin memang dikenal dengan sebutan Kai. Tidak ada yang tahu perihal nama aslinya.

Bagaimana dengan Joonmyeon? Ia sibuk bergumul dengan Sehun. _Crack_! Besi tajam itu patah saat menghantam dada Sehun. Rompi anti peluru itu berguna.

"Sial" Joonmyeon berdecak kesal. Joonmyeon mengeluarkan pistol dengan jenis _Walther P99_ dengan caliber peluru 9×19 mm dari dalam mantelnya. "Bersiaplah" _bang_! Joonmyeon menarik pelatuk namun Sehun menghindar dengan lincah.

Yang benar saja! Ia menghindar dari peluru berkecepatan 1339 kaki/detik. Itu hebat. "Hanya segitu?" Sehun menyeringai meremehkan.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo berontak dalam dekapan kasar Jongin. "Lepaskan aku! Bodoh! Aku tidak bisa bernafas!" suara Kyungsoo hampir habis tercekik lengan Jongin yang _merangkul_nya dari belakang.

"Ssst diam!" Jongin justru mempererat _rangkulan_nya itu. "D.O –kau ternyata seorang gadis ya" ujar Jongin sambil memainkan moncong _Glock_-_17_ kesayangannya di pipi Kyungsoo. "Sepertinya akan menarik kalau seorang detektif sepertimu masuk berita. Ya, masuk berita karena dibunuh oleh –Kai" suara Jongin dalam dan menyeramkan di telinga Kyungsoo.

Moncong pistol milik Jongin itu berhenti di dahi Kyungsoo. "Apa kalimat terakhirmu?"

"Selamat tinggal –Kai" _grep_! Kyungsoo menotok titik lumpuh pada pangkal telapak tangan Jongin. _Brak_! Dan membanting Jongin yang tadi dibelakangnya. Tubuh Jongin lumayan berat juga. Dan sudah lama ia tidak melakukan _Judo_.

_Crack_! Jongin merasa tulang belakangnya remuk –terlebih rompi anti pelurunya itu keras.

Sehun dan Joonmyeon saling beradu pistol. Beberapa kali Joonmyeon menghindar dari muntahan peluru berkaliber 5,7 mm dari pisto _FN 57_ milik Sehun. Dan beberapa kali pula ia terkena goresan peluru itu –di bahu, lengan, bahkan paha luarnya.

Sehun merasa remuk didalam, beberapa kali peluru dari pistol _Walther P99_ milik Joonmyeon mengenai dada maupun perutnya, dan ada yang menggores lengannya. Ia yakin, tulang rusuknya remuk. _Bang_! Satu tembakan lagi mengenai dadanya, Sehun tersungkur. Sungguh ia tidak kuat lagi.

"Joonmyeon-ssi! Ayo pergi sekarang" ujar Kyungsoo yang melihat keadaan _aman_. Karena Jongin dan Sehun yang sama-sama tersungkur. Joonmyeon mengangguk. Mereka memasuki mobil yang remuk bagian depannya itu dan pergi secepatnya.

"Si –sial!" Jongin mengutuk saat sudah bisa berdiri. "Awas kau D.O dan polisi jelek!" rutuknya kesal.

"Biarkan" Sehun mengusap kasar mulutnya yang mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah. "Masih ada waktu untuk menangkap tikus itu" lanjutnya. Jongin mengangguk.

"Secepatnya –kita musnahkan dua tikus itu" ujar Jongin sambil menyeringai kejam. Sama halnya dengan Sehun.

**End or Next …?**

Huft /elap keringet/ ini fic crime pertama Han lho~ maaf ya kalo banyak kesalahan. Terutama di bagian nama pistol sama kalibernya. Han sejujurnya kurang ngerti lho XD btw, ini udah greget atau kurang greget?

Minta kritik dan sarannya ya readers sekalian! Karena Han sangat butuh itu~

_**Mind to review**_** …?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Detective and Murderer  
**

**by Namikaze Han**

**Staring Cast: Kim Jongin | Do Kyungsoo**

**Oh Sehun | Kim Joonmyeon | Wu Yifan**

**Byun Baekhyun**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**_Well_, udah ganti nama sih, iya. But, waktu nulis ini 'kan masih pake nama Namikaze Han. Ohiya! Ini dapetin datanya masyaAllah -" capek nian. Tapi semua itu akan terbalaskan apabila kalian mereview FF yang masih jauh dari kata bagus ini. Thanks for all reviewers, followers, favoriters/?**

**Mohon maaf apabila masih banyak compang-camping di sana-sini. Ini dibuat waktu masih gak tau EYD. Diedit? Alhamdulillah udah. Tapi, maafkan saya kalo masih ada kesalahan pada 'di', 'ke', dll.**

**Yuk dah capcus aja!**

* * *

**How They Fallin' in Love**

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu Jongin dan Sehun membolos. Salahkan insiden yang harus membuat mereka membolos itu. Benar saja, bahu dan tulang punggung Jongin retak. Sementara Sehun, ada beberapa rusuknya yang benar-benar patah.

"Kyyaaa! Kim Jongin kembali!"

"Seehhhuuuunnnn!"

Sehun yang memang memasang _image_ _cool_ hanya diam dan tak membalas satu pun. Sedangkan Jongin yang memasang _image badboy_ tersenyum miring dan melambai. Itu membuat Sehun gerah sendiri.

"Jong." Sehun berbisik memanggil Jongin.

"Hn?" Jongin membalas dengan gumamannya yang tidak jelas.

"Kita disini bukan untuk tebar pesona." ujarnya pada Jongin tanpa melirik.

Jongin menyeringai. "Ayo kita cari gadis itu!" Jongin kini berjalan lebih cepat –disusul Sehun dibelakangnya.

…

Sementara Kyungsoo, gadis itu berjalan menyusuri lorong universitas bersama teman barunya.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Lihat! Mata para namja tertuju padamu!" satu temannya yang bersurai sebatas bahu mengatakan hal itu sambil menepuk pundak Kyungsoo.

"_Appo_!" Kyungsoo meringis mendapatkan fakta bahwa pundak kirinya ditepuk. "_Appo_ Baekhyun-_ah_! Aku tidak peduli sekali pun mata para lelaki tertuju padaku!" balas Kyungsoo ditambah gerutu dan makian dalam bahasa Inggris –yang gadis bernama Baekhyun itu tidak mengerti.

"Sakit? Aku menepukmu pelan lho? Kau cidera? Atau? Cerita padaku sekarang!"

Kyungsoo merutuk lagi mendapati kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun bertanya tentang bahunya. Ia tidak pandai berbohong.

Apa dia harus jujur dengan mengatakan bahwa ia berlatih menembak. Lalu karena ia belum bisa, ia terkena efek tembakan yang mengakibatkan dirinya terpental dan bahunya menghantam tembok secara kasar. Apa ia harus jujur dengan fakta yang ada?

"Aku terjatuh saat berlatih mengendarai motor," ia memilih berbohong. Syukurlah.

"_Aigoo_, kau ini! Ah, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kalau kita ke _mall_ nanti? Stok _eyeliner_-ku habis." ajak Baekhyun.

Ugh! Kyungsoo tidak mungkin bilang kalau nanti ia harus berlatih menembak –lagi. "Bukankah kau sudah tahu Baekhyun-ah, kalau keka –_ack_!" bahu kiri Kyungsoo bertumburan dengan bahu kanan seorang pemuda. Mengakibatkan dirinya tersungkur.

"_Jweosonghamnida_," nada bicara namja itu datar. Tangannya terulur, ingin menolong Kyungsoo yang tersungkur.

"Huh! Kau ini! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat, temanku jadi terjatuh dibuatmu!" Baekhyun yang menepis tangan pemuda itu dan mengomelinya. "_Gwenchanayo_?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah bilang maaf." namja itu masih berkata datar.

"_Gwenchana_ Baekhyun-ah. Ah kau, tidak apa _kok_." Kyungsoo memegangi bahunya. Sebenarnya di sana sakit.

"Sehun-_ah_! Kau ini bagaimana hum? Menabrak gadis seperti itu. Ah, kau baik-baik saja 'kan, Nona?" suara yang menegur pemuda tadi sangat dikenali Kyungsoo –namun nadanya berbeda. Ini lebih bersahabat.

"Aku sudah minta maaf, Kkamjong." ya –yang tadi adalah Sehun dan Jongin.

"Tidak apa." jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyuman.

"Kalian! _Aigoo_, aku baru sadar kalian adalah Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun!" Baekhyun memandang dua pemuda itu kagum. "Aish~ ternyata kalau dari dekat kalian lebih tampan ya!" ujar Baekhyun.

_Jtak_! Kyungsoo menjitak _lembut_ kepala Baekhyun. "Baekhyun-_ah_! Membuat malu saja! Ah –maafkan dia, memang begitu orangnya," ujar Kyungsoo. Jongin terkekeh geli sementara Sehun _poker face_.

"Ayo kutraktir sebagai ucapan maaf," ujar Jongin.

…

Jadi di sinilah mereka, di kantin yang menyerupai sebuah _café_. Mereka saling diam dan meminum minuman masing-masing.

"Ah, kalian tahu berita yang sedang hangat?" Baekhyun yang tidak tahan dalam hening mengeluarkan suara. "Polisi tampan itu –maksudku Kim Joonmyeon dan D.O kan habis melawan Kai dan siapa kawannya Kai itu? Ah –Wind ya?" ujar Baekhyun.

Jongin bertatapan dengan Sehun, sementara tubuh Kyungsoo menegang. "Ah," Kyungsoo membuka suaranya. "Mereka hebat ya! Apalagi Kim Joonmyeon itu! Sudah tampan, pintar, hebat lagi!" _ugh! Aku mual. Bisakah aku tidak memuji Joonmyeon-ssi berlebihan seperti itu._

"Aku suka D.O itu." Jongin menekankan tiap perkataannya. _Ya, aku suka. Suka sekali jika aku bisa membunuhnya._

"Dia cantik." sahut Sehun. _Cantik dalam artian dibalut oleh merah_.

"Ahaha! Aku pikir Kim Joonmyeon itu cocok dengan D.O!" ujar Baekhyun bersemangat. "Ada isu yang bilang mereka berpacaran!" tambahnya. "Jika itu benar, aku akan sangat bahagia. Aku _shipper_ mereka!"

"Sudah yuk Baek-_ah_, kita ada kelas." Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun. "_Annyeong_, kami duluan ya," Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun akhirnya pergi. Menyisakan Jongin dan Sehun berdua.

"Hun, kita harus lebih waspada."

"Aku mengerti, Jong."

…

Kyungsoo menggerutu kesal sambil sesekali menghentakkan kakinya ke sesuatu yang dipijaknya. "Lama sekali sih! _Aigoo_, aku kesemutan"

_Din_! Suara klakson mobil membuyarkan kekesalan Kyungsoo. Ia segera menaiki mobil itu. "Lama sekali _Oppa_!" ah, sudah beberapa hari ini mereka jadi akrab.

"_Mian_, Kyungie-ya" Joonmyeon menjalankan mobil itu. "Bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanyanya.

"Itu mudah. Semuanya pengulangan saja bagiku." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Hey, kita kencan yuk?" ajak Joonmyeon. Bukan begitu cara mengajak kencan yang benar!

"Kencan?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Terlihat imut di mata Joonmyeon. "Kau pikir begitu cara mengajak seorang gadis berkencan?!" Joonmyeon menutup telinganya. Suara Kyungsoo benar-benar membuat mobil sesak.

"Pura-pura saja, kau pikir tidak aneh kalau kau punya _kekasih_ tapi tidak pernah kencan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk –ada benarnya juga.

…

Mungkin mereka sial, karena disaat mereka _beradegan_ bergandengan tangan –dengan _bubble tea _di tangan Kyungsoo- dua orang _itu_ membuat kekacauan.

"Diantara kalian, ada yang melihat D.O?" tanya yang satu. "Cepat beri tahu!" _Beretta 92 _miliknya teracung.

Semua orang disana mematung. Tidak ada yang bicara. _Bang_! Sebuah tembakan terlepas dari _FN 57_ milik salah satu dari mereka. "Jawab!"

"Saya Kim Joonmyeon dari kepolisian!" Joonmyeon menunjukkan dompet vertikal yang menyatakan ia seorang polisi. "Turunkan senjata kalian! Kai, Wind!" ya –dua orang tadi memang Kai dan Wind. Atau yang kita kenal dengan Jongin dan Sehun.

Kyungsoo? Gadis itu pergi untuk menutupi _wujud asli_-nya dengan mantel dan topi model _barret_.

Kembali ke Joonmyeon, Jongin dan Sehun. "Diam kau Polisi Busuk! Aku tahu kau bersama D.O! Mana gadis itu?" tidak –pembunuh atau sejenisnya tidak perlu tata krama dalam bicara.

"Dia tidak –"

"Mencariku?" Kyungsoo muncul dengan mantel coktal pucat dan _barret_ coklat gelap yang dikebawahkan. "Dan jangan pernah memanggil Joonmyeon-ssi dengan _Polisi Busuk_, kau pembunuh!" Kyungsoo bersender pada dinding. "Hmm, aku lupa kalian punya nama. Ah! Nama kalian Kai dan Wind kan?"

"D.O …," Jongin mendesis. Tangannya sudah menggenggam kuat _Beretta_-nya. Sedangkan Sehun, giginya bergemeletuk. "_I'm going to kill you_!" Jongin berjalan mendekat –namun dihadang Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon tahu dirinya lebih pendek, tapi tidak ada pilihan lain. "Tidak secepat itu, Kai!" _bruagh_! Tubuh Joonmyeon terhempas oleh lemparan sekali sentak milik Jongin. Membuat beberapa wanita dan anak-anak menjerit, sementara para pria menahan nafas. Ugh! Adegan yang tidak baik untuk anak-anak.

"Jangan pernah halangi dia!" Sehun berhenti didepan Joonmyeon. Moncong _FN 57_ miliknya berjarak hanya satu meter dari dahi Joonmyeon. "Apa kau mau mati hum?" Sehun melirik Joonmyeon dengan matanya yang tajam.

…

"Sekali lagi, kau cantik." moncong _Beretta_ mengambil jalur lurus di leher Kyungsoo Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya. Ini buruk. "Dan aku masih ingin membunuhmu, Nona Detektif,"

"De –dengar pembunuh! Aku detektif, dan ada di bawah perlindungan pemerintah. Kau dapat dihukum berat!" percuma –Kyungsoo tau ancamannya hanya sia-sia.

"Apa peduliku, hum?" kini moncong pistol itu berada di pelipis Kyungsoo. "Aku sudah lari dari kejaran pemerintah mana pun. Jadi itu sia-sia saja,"

_Aku diambang. Ugh! Pistol … pistol …_.

Kyungsoo merogoh kedalam mantelnya. Mencari _QZS-92_ kaliber 9x19mm miliknya. "Kau pikir aku akan menyerah begitu saja?" kini moncong pistol itu berada dibawah dagu Jongin.

"Tch. Kupikir kau tidak bisa bermain dengan benda ini," _greb_!_ Brugh_! Jongin mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo secara brutal. Menyebabkan gadis itu terpental sejauh 2 menter.

"_Ack_! Sial!" gadis itu hanya dapat merutuk. _Barret_-nya terjatuh dari kepalanya.

…

Sekali lagi Joonmyeon berhadapan dengan Sehun. "Aku tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah Wind!" Joonmyeon berdiri dari posisi terjatuhnya. Dan menggenggap _Walther P99_-nya.

"Bisa apa kau?" Sehun memandang sinis pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu. _Bang_! Satu tembakan lepas. _Zrash_! Dan membuah lengan Joonmyeon tergores lagi.

"Sial!" ia hanya tidak dapat menyingkir. Sudah bahunya remuk, sekarang lengannya tergores baja panas. _Bang_! Satu peluru lagi dari Joonmyeon lepas.

"AKH!" Sehun meraung keras. Tembakan itu mengenai paha bagian dalamnya dan membuat dirinya jatuh terduduk.

"KYYYAAAA!" sekali lagi jeritan wanita dan anak-anak terdengar.

"Ya ampun aku lupa! Kalian cepat pergi dari sini sebelum –gyah!" omongan Joonmyeon terputus. Karena pinggangnya tergores cukup dalam. "CEPAT PERGI!" jeritnya. "Persetan kau Wind!"

Seluruh manusia yang menonton berhamburan. _Bang_! Satu tembakan tepat menggores bahu Sehun.

…

Kyungsoo segera saja mengambil _barret_-nya dan langsung memakainya lagi. "Dasar pengecut! Berani sekali membanting seorang gadis!" moncong pistol itu mengarah tepat di matakanan Jongin.

"Pemula!" Jongin mencibir. _Bang_! Tembakan meluncur mulus dari _Beretta_ milik Jongin.

"Kyah!" sekali lagi kaki Kyungsoo tergores peluru. "_You fuckin shit_!" ia mengumpat kesal. Ia berjalan mendekat. _Jtak_! _Brak_! Tangan Jongin ditendangnya. _Beretta 92_ itu terpental dari tangan Jongin.

"Beruntung aku pernah belajar _Taekwondo_. Walau tidak sampai selesai _sih_," Kyungsoo nampaknya puas dengan hasil tendangannya.

"Kau!" Jongin mengerang. Tendangan itu cukup sakit. Pistol milik Jongin bukan hanya satu, _Glock-17_-nya masih ada. "Kau pikir aku amatiran hah?" moncong pistol itu berada tepat di antara kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo.

_Habislah aku_.

…

Banyak polisi mengepung tempat di mana Joonmyeon, Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Sehun berada. "Tempat ini dikepung!" itu Inspektur Yifan! Kyungsoo bersyukur atas hal ini.

"Inspektur mereka –" hilang! Baru saja Kyungsoo akan mengatakan mereka sudah didepan mata, tinggal ditangkap saja. Tapi kenyataannya, mereka hilang –entah ke mana. Dan para polisi harus menelan bulat-bulat fakta yang ada.

"Biarkan dulu Nona Do, sekarang –lekas kita pergi ke rumah sakit. Lukamu dan Joonmyeon harus segera diobati."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. _Shit! Tinggal satu langkah lagi dan aku gagal!_

.

.

.

Hari ini Kyungsoo hanya duduk di tempatnya saja. Kalau bergerak –tubuhnya seperti remuk. Dan tadi –Joonmyeon tidak mengantarkannya, justru Yifan yang mengantar.

"Kyungsoo-ya, yang tadi mengantarmu itu siapa? Dan kemana pacarmu? Tidak biasanya" Baekhyun bertanya pada Kyungsoo. Ya, gadis ini tidak pernah melewatkan sedikit detail pun tentang temannya.

"Ayahku," Kyungsoo bohong. Tidak mungkin ia bilang kalau itu Inspektur Yifan. "Kekasihku itu –dia sakit." lanjutnya.

"_Aigoo_, kupikir itu kekasih barumu –dia tampan. Dan cepat sembuh untuk kekasihmu itu, _ne_!" ujar Baekhyun sambil menepuk bahu Kyungsoo.

Mata Kyungsoo membelalak. Menahan rasa sakit yang menderanya. Rasanya sangat sakit.

"Selamat pagi _Noona_!" itu suara anak lelaki sok terkenal yang memang terkenal. "Tidak apa kan aku mampir ke sini?" tanyanya. Tangannya merenggang kesamping.

"Jongin!" Baekhyun bersorak gembir melihat Jongin –ya anak itu- masuk. Tentu saja dengan kawannya yang seputih mayat, Sehun.

"Hai," Sehun menyapa singkat. Mata sipitnya menyapu ruangan kelas Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Sungguh badannya masih terasa remuk sehabis ditepuk Baekhyun barusan.

"Hey Noona!" Jongin memang terkenal _playboy_ –jadi dengan santainya, ia mencubit pipi kanan Kyungsoo. "Aku tertarik denganmu," lanjutnya.

"Hah? Tertarik? Aku tidak menarikmu!" balas Kyungsoo yang terdengar sangat polos. Ia mengusap bekas cubitan Jongin.

"Maksud Jongin adalah –dia menyukaimu Kyung! Dasar tidak peka! "_puk_! Jitakan kecil mampir di dahi Kyungsoo. Membuat sang empunya mengerang pelan. "Ah, Sehun –ayo pergi. Kau tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk 'kan?" Baekhyun –gadis itu, tanpa aba-aba menarik Sehun keluar. Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya –bosan.

"Jadi?" Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kyungsoo. Dan menyunggingkan _smirk_-nya yang mematikan.

"Jadi apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya. Jujur saja, ia tidak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Mau jadi kekasihku?"

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya yang sudah bulat.

"Apa kau bercanda?!" bentaknya pelan. "Dan apa kau tidak tahu? Kalau –kalau aku sudah punya kekasih!" tuturnya.

Kini Jongin yang terbelalak. "Ah aku didahului," ujarnya pelan. "Tak apa, lupakan saja!" Jongin sebenarnya ingin melengos pergi –namun suara Kyungsoo menginterupsi.

"Kalau aku boleh jujur, aku juga tertarik padamu, Hoobae." ujarnya pelan. Semburat merah muda muncul di kedua pipinya. "Tapi sayang –kami sudah dijodohkan dan tidak mungkin berpisah. Jadi benar katamu –lupakan saja." Kyungsoo menatap punggung Jongin. Ayolah, sudah mendekati sebulan mereka kenal –dan rasa yang menciptakan sensai aneh itu muncul.

"Ne," Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang hanya diam ditempat. Toh ia bisa apa? Memisahkan Kyungsoo dengan kekasihnya itu tidak mungkin. Karena itu artinya membunuh. Dan jika Kyungsoo tahu identitas aslinya –ia mungkin akan dibenci habis-habisan oleh Kyungsoo.

…

Waktu kuliahnya habis, dan ia langsung mendapat telepon dari Yifan.

"Yeoboseoyo?"

"_Dengar Nona Do, kita ditantang untuk menghadapi dua bajiangan sialan itu. Apa kau mau ikut? Dan benar itu kita, karena namamu disebut olehnya._"

"Dengan begitu aku juga ditantang, tentu aku ikut. Walaupun aku tidak begitu pandai memakai benda-benda itu,"

"_Baiklah –saya segera menjemput Anda._"

"Ne, _kamsahamnida_."

Telepon diputus. Kyungsoo mendesah panjang –sekali lagi berhadapan dengan kekerasan.

…

"Inspektur ini …?" suara Kyungsoo tercekat melihat k emana Yifan membawa dirinya. Gedung bekas pabrik yang kosong –di perbatasan kota Seoul.

"Gedung bekas pabrik –horor bukan?" Yifan menunjukkan senyuman yang juga horror di mata Kyungsoo.

"Huh mereka gila!" Kyungsoo terdiam –mencerna kembali perkataannya. "Tapi wajar saja –mereka penjahat. Menyebalkan. Merepotkan."

"Benar sekali Nona Do. Ah, saya keluar lebih dulu –_hwaiting_!" Yifan meninggalkan mobil dan membiarkan Kyungsoo sendirian.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo memakai mantel coklat pucatnya dan _barre_-_t_nya yang dikebawahkan. Setelah sebelumnya ia menguncir surainya menjadi _ponytail_. Selanjutnya, Kyungsoo menyiapkan pistol _QZS-92_ miliknya, beberapa granat dan dinamit. Dan tak ketinggalan juga, beberapa peluru cadangan.

Segera gadis itu keluar dari mobil. Memasuki gedung itu, bersiaga dari lantai dasar. Nihil. Sejauh lantai dasar biasa saja. Namun ketika sampai di lantai lima, dirinya terperangah sendiri. Pasalnya, beberapa personil polisi telah _pergi_ dengan cara mengenaskan. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan tidak berkepala lagi dan darah di mana-mana.

_Rooftop_. Ya, di sanalah Kyungsoo. Hanya lantai lima yang penuh dengan mayat dan darah, sementara lantai lainnya bersih. Dan di sini, Kyungsoo dapat melihat Yifan yang terikat –sepertinya enak untuk dijatuhkan.

"INSPEKTUR!" mata Kyungsoo bertambah lagi volume-nya. "Bagaimana bi –" _sial_! Ya, sial. Karena tepat di tengkuk Kyungsoo, ada sesuatu yang menempel. Sepertinya –itu moncong pistol.

"_Annyeong_, D.O-ya," suara serak nan berat juga menyeramkan kembali menyapa indra pendengaran Kyungsoo. "Senang bisa _bermain_ denganmu," tambahnya.

Bulu kuduk Kyungsoo berdiri. Bahkan tangannya terlalu lemas untuk mengambil pistol miliknya. "K-Kai …," suara Kyungsoo tercekat lagi.

"Iya itu aku," Kai –atau Jongin- meninggalkan Kyungsoo, berjalan dengan santai mendekati Yifan. _Duk_! Dengan sekali tendang, Jongin menjatuhkan Yifan dari gedung itu.

"INSPEKTUR!" mata Kyungsoo membelalak. Itu Inspektur Yifan yang baik kepadanya –yang sudah seperti ayahnya sendiri. "Kenapa kau membunuhnya brengsek?! Dan kemana temanmu yang sama berengseknya itu _eoh_?!" suaranya kembali.

"Dia memang sudah mati kok." dengan entengnya Jongin menggendikkan bahu. "Dan soal Wind –ia kusuruh istirahat. Polisi di lantai lima itu –semua dia yang habiskan."

"Kau manusia bejat!" Kyungsoo menghujat Jongin dengan sumpah serapah yang sama sekali tidak baik untuk anak kecil.

"Oh ya, D.O-ya, berhubung nanti kau akan kubunuh –jadi kubiarkan kau mengetahui wajah asliku." Jongin dengan santainya berkata. Berkata seraya meluncurkan sebuah biji baja panas melalui moncong pistolnya yang sempurna –

_Zrash_!

–merobek lengan Kyungsoo. "_Ack_!"

Jongin membuka topi dan kacamata hitamnya. Juga menyingkap poninya. "Tada! Inilah aku, Kai Si Pembunuh!" _bang_! Satu tembakan lagi lepas. Dan mengenai lengan Kyungsoo –untuk kedua kalinya hari ini.

Kyungsoo sedikit mundur kebelakang. Ia berusaha menyeimbangi tubuhnya yang sedikit oleng. Sambil tetap mencengkram lukanya, ia mendongak. Sekali lagi matanya bertambah volume. "Kai –kau –K –Kim –Jongin?" Kyungsoo tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Kim Jongin! Tega sekali kau! Dasar brengsek! Kim Jongin brengsek! _You fuckin shit_!"

Jongin terperangah. "Kau tahu namaku _eoh_?" sekali lagi ia mengendikkan bahu. "Kalau begitu, kubiarkan kau tahu satu rahasia lagi. Toh kau akan mati. Wind, dia itu –Sehun."

"CUKUP!" Kyungsoo menjerit. Sungguh ini kenyataan pahit yang harus diterimanya. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang kau suka –bahkan cintai akan membunuhmu? Ini mimpi buruk. "Aku kecewa padamu," _bruk_! Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk dengan tetap mencenkram lukanya. "Kupikir kau orang baik –_hiks_\- aku kecewa –_hiks_\- kau tidak seperti yang kuharapkan."

_Deg_! Jongin merasa ada yang aneh. Ada yang ganjil. Dan ia tidak mengerti kemana arah dialog ini.

_Dzzzhhhiiiinnggggg_

Angin berhembus dengan kencang. _Barret_ milik Kyungsoo terbang terbawa angin. Poninya tersingkap. Dan Jongin dapat melihat jelas gurat kekecewaan dan kesedihan dalam wajah Kyungsoo.

"Jadi selama ini, D.O –kau …," Jongin bingung, tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa begini? Kalau begini bagaimana ia tega membunuh? _Complicated_. "Kyungsoo Noona."

Perlahan Jongin mendekat. Ia merasa bersalah. Tapi –_hey_! Ia pembunuh, dalam kata lain penjahat, kenapa ia merasa bersalah? Ini pertama kalinya. Dan ini hanya karena seseorang bernama D.O atau nama aslinya Do Kyungsoo.

"Noona …?"

"Kenapa kau mendekat?! Ingin membunuhku _eoh_?!"

"Aku …"

_**To be continued …**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**?**


End file.
